


My Precious Mate (IT: An Untold Tale)

by Diamondfox45



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondfox45/pseuds/Diamondfox45
Summary: Melody Rogers is a seventeen-year-old girl who lives in the small, quiet town of Derry. She has a nice, simple life. Melody works at a small café and lives in a cozy apartment. She is attending high school with her friends, Sadie Walter, Ryan Dick, and Holly Collins. She has loving parents, funny friends, and a nice job that pays the bills. What could go wrong?The answer is, nothing. Well, until an ancient entity known as IT awakens. IT, also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, develops a deep obsession for Melody and is determined to make her his... no matter what he has to do to get her.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like an AU, where Bill, Georgie, Beverly, and the rest of the Losers Club don't exist. Melody is the main character and Pennywise is yandere and possessive in this.

The sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing filled the sewers as Pennywise the Dancing Clown ate yet another victim. The clown's mouth and chin were stained dark crimson from the blood of his prey, and his amber-gold eyes glowed brightly in the dim light of the sewers.

The clown sat with his legs crossed, shoulders hunched. His tufty ginger hair stuck up all over the place, and his pale white skin had scarlet flecks on it from when blood spurted out of the corpse at his feet. His puffy silk suit was wrinkled and dirty, but he didn't care. Pennywise had never really taken notice of how filthy he was, having lived in the sewers for several years. It didn't matter to him whether he was covered in animal dung or grime. Why should he care about his appearance, anyway?

Pennywise was an ancient creature, older than the universe himself. He could be considered a god, due to how old and how powerful he was. Pennywise popped into existence billions of years ago, about a thousand years before the universe was created. The only thing more powerful than him was his "brother", a huge, ancient turtle named Maturin.

Pennywise had several abilities, such as shapeshifting, teleporting, creating realistic illusions, and changing reality, just to name a few. He was also incredibly strong, and intelligent. Pennywise was the only one of his kind, making him quite unique. For centuries, he had feasted on the flesh of humans and their wonderful, delicious fear. Oh, how he _loved_ fear. Pennywise craved it, wanted, no, _needed_ to see his victims tremble in pure terror before he killed them. It excited him in a way nothing else had.

The clown took another bite out of the corpse, blood dribbling down his chin and staining his frilly collar. He had just finished hunting, and this was his eighth meal of the day. Pennywise was the creature responsible for making adults and children go missing in the town of Derry, but no one knew it. And they never would. Pennywise only revealed himself when it was necessary to lure his prey in, and no one, _no one_ , ever escaped him. _Never._

The ancient entity finished his meal and tossed the bones away. They clattered to the ground, joining the many other bones of previous victims. Pennywise licked his lips with his long snake-like tongue before standing up and shaking himself. It was time to catch something else. Preferably a child. Children were much tastier than adults. They were easier to scare, too.

Pennywise trudged down one of the tunnels, his boots making sloshing noises in the murky water. He kept moving until he came to a sewer drain, where he decided to peer through for a while. Perhaps someone would walk down the road and he could lure them in.

But when he looked out through the drain, it was raining heavily. Wet droplets pelted onto the road, drowning out all noise that might be heard. It was nearly impossible to see through the rain, and Pennywise grunted in annoyance. He doubted any humans would be out in this weather. He would have to wait until the storm had passed.

He was about to head down the tunnel when his sharp ears heard a faint noise. It sounded like talking. The clown paused, looking back out through the drain. Thanks to his excellent eyesight and darkvision, he was able to spot three humans huddled together in the middle of the road. They were shivering violently, clutching their raincoats close to their bodies.

 _How lucky._ Pennywise licked his lips in anticipation, trying to think of a way to lure the humans in. Perhaps as an elderly woman, offering them into her (his) house. _Surely that will work. Those humans are obviously seeking warmth._ He was about to transform when a voice stopped him.

"Ryan, can we _please_ go inside?"

Pennywise froze. That voice was the most wonderful voice he'd ever heard. He squinted at the humans, trying to see which one had spoken. They had their backs turned to him, making it impossible to determine which one had the lovely voice. He growled.

One thing was for sure: the voice he had heard was female. Pennywise strained to hear the humans as one of them spoke.

"We have to find my bike! That thing cost eighty dollars! I'm not gonna give up because of a little rain. And you _promised_ you would help me find it." Another voice, this one male. The trio seemed to be in their late teenage years, almost fully mature. They were neither children nor adults. They were almost full-grown, though. Pennywise decided to keep listening.

There was a sigh. "I know, but it's freezing out here. We can find your bike tomorrow. Please, Ryan? I'll make us some hot chocolate." There was the lovely voice again. Pennywise felt his insides tingle with a new, unknown feeling. _So the boy's name is Ryan. But what about the girl? What is her name?_ Perhaps he would find out.

The third human, also a female, nodded vigorously. "Yes! Good plan! We go inside, drink some hot chocolate, and find your bike _tomorrow_. Good idea, Melody."

 _Melody. The girl with the nice voice is Melody. What a pretty name._ Pennywise squinted, trying to see through the rain. The storm raged harder, and the girl who had spoken earlier yelped as a gust of wind blew past her. "Good God, it's freezing out here! Inside, _now_!" She ran towards one of the houses and sprinted up the porch steps, disappearing into the house. The boy- Ryan- sped after her. "Fine! But we're getting up first thing in the morning!"

"Understood!" both girls shouted. Then the girl named Melody turned, and Pennywise saw her face for the first time.

She appeared to be about seventeen years old, only one year from being an adult. The girl had long, smooth, light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was the most beautiful creature Pennywise had ever seen, and that was saying quite a lot, coming from him. He was instantly drawn to her. Pennywise felt his insides tingle once again, this time stronger than before, and felt a strange yet pleasant feeling in his chest. He felt warm and fuzzy just looking at the girl. _What is this new emotion? Fascination? Curiosity? Is it love?_ Pennywise shook his head furiously. No, he couldn't be in love. He was an all-powerful ancient entity who ate humans. He couldn't fall in love with one. It was impossible.

But he couldn't deny the feeling he got when he saw her. He was attracted to her like a moth was attracted to a lamp. Pennywise felt a stab of disappointment when the girl rushed inside after the others and shut the door behind her.

 _I must find out more about her._ The clown disappeared down one of the dark tunnels, chuckling softly to himself. _I suppose everyone has a soulmate after all._


	2. Just Another Day

"Found it!"

Melody turned. Her friend Ryan was walking out of the woods with a huge grin, dragging his bike behind him. The bike was in terrible shape; the once-shiny metal was now rusted and one of the tires was missing. It would take a while to fix, but at least they had found it.

"Oh, good," Sadie said. The skinny blonde jumped down from a tree branch, brushing off the dirt that was on her clothes. "Now that you've got your precious bike back, I'm gonna go grab a bagel and some coffee. Melody, are you coming? I'll pay." Sadie walked over and put her arm around Melody's shoulder, beaming. Melody returned the smile. "Sure. Do you think we should invite Holly?" Melody had three close friends: Ryan Dick, Sadie Walter, and Holly Collins. She had known them since she was ten, and the four were inseparable.

Sadie shrugged. "We can try, but she told me she's busy studying for this really important test. I'm not sure she'll want to come. But maybe she'll say yes if you ask her." The blonde-haired girl turned to look at Ryan. "Do you wanna come? After spending a whole week searching for your bike, I think you need a break."

Ryan shook his head. "I'd love to, but I gotta get this girl fixed up. Maybe I'll see you later. Around six, maybe? That's probably when I'll be finished painting it." He gestured to the rusted bike.

Melody smiled at him. "Sure, that sounds good. See you at six, then." She and Sadie waved good-bye to their friend before heading to the bakery. It wasn't far; everything was packed close together in Derry, and Melody and Sadie only had to walk eighteen minutes to get to the bakery. It was Saturday, and quite a few people were there, but Melody didn't mind waiting.

"Do you want to call Holly, or should I?" Sadie took out her wallet and glanced questioningly at Melody.

"I'll call her," Melody said. "Could you go find us a table?" As Sadie walked off, Melody pulled out her phone and called Holly's number. "Hey, Holly."

A voice sounded from the other side of the phone. "Oh, hey, Melody! What's up?"

"Nothing, really. Sadie and I decided to grab something to eat at the bakery. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Wish I could, but I have to study. I really need to ace this test. Did you find Ryan's bike yet?"

"Yep. We found it in the woods. It's in pretty bad shape. Ryan's spending the rest of the day fixing it."

There was a snort from Holly. "I swear, that boy cares more about that bike than us." Melody giggled. "I think they're soulmates." Both girls laughed before Holly became serious again. "Well, I gotta go now. I'm going to study for about eight more hours. I promise I'll take tomorrow off and spend time with you and Sadie. Bye!" With that, she hung up. Melody put her phone in her pocket and went to find Sadie. Her friend was sitting at a table beneath an umbrella, texting someone on her phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Sadie's head snapped up and she hid her phone from view as Melody approached. "No one." The blonde stuffed her phone into her bag and grabbed the menu, avoiding Melody's gaze. She wondered why her friend was acting so strange.

The two girls talked for a while, discussing school and other topics, such as getting a new car or taking a vacation. Melody had never been outside of Derry before and was looking forward to seeing new things.

The beautiful young girl was unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her from afar, or the wide grin that spread across the clown's face as he learned more and more about her. Pennywise watched from the darkness for a bit longer before disappearing into the shadows, leaving not a single trace behind.

_Soon, my dear Melody. Soon, you will be mine._


	3. The Creep

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, casting warm golden rays on the town below. A gentle breeze swept through the town, rustling the leaves in the trees. Melody loved days like this. Days where she could sit outside on her apartment balcony and read a book.

Melody sat with her legs crossed on a small wooden chair, reading a book titled, _The Difference Between Dolphins and Porpoises_. It was one of her favorites. She smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear. It was a beautiful day, and this was calming for her.

"Hey, Melody!"

A male voice made Melody look up. She leaned over to peer over the balcony. Standing in front of the apartment was a familiar boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He stared up at her with a creepy grin. Melody sighed.

"Yes, Williams?" Randy Williams was one of her least favorite people. He freaked her out, and once followed her home to find out where she lived. Randy was one of the meanest students at Oakshine Highschool, and he often flirted with Melody and tried to make her go out with him. He had a sick obsession for her, one that she did not appreciate at all. Melody had tried several times to make Randy leave her alone by telling him that she wasn't interested, but he persisted.

The boy's grin widened. "Aw, come on, Melody! Didn't I say you can address me by my first name? I'd much rather you call me Randy than Williams. Actually, I'd prefer if you moaned it, but saying it normally is acceptable." She cringed at his words. Melody was not the kind of girl to slut around with men, and she hated it when people called her a whore or bitch. "Why are you here, Randy?" she asked as calmly as she could. She was actually quite terrified. Melody had seen Randy beat up several people, and even yank out someone's teeth. He had never hurt her before, but she was still afraid of him.

"I've decided that I'm going to keep asking you out until you say yes," he said. "It was really embarrassing for me when you rejected me in front of everyone last week. If it were anyone else, I would've taken a chunk out of their nose. But I could never hurt you, Melody." She avoided his gaze, trying to focus on her book. Perhaps if she ignored him, he would leave her alone.

How wrong she was.

Randy refused to leave for two whole hours until Melody finally agreed to go out with him. He made her uncomfortable and she was not looking forward to going on a date with him, but maybe he would finally leave her alone afterward. The black-haired boy grinned at her. "I'll pick you up at eight!" He winked before turning and walking away. Melody breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the harsh reality of what she agreed to sunk in, and Melody facepalmed. _Great. Now I'll have to go on a date with him. Just wonderful._ Melody sighed and closed her book. She might as well spend some time with her friends before she was forced to go out with Randy. Melody stood up and went inside, unaware of the clown seething inside the sewers.

 _How DARE he?_ Pennywise watched the boy leave, every fiber of his being screaming with rage. That filthy human had just asked **his** future mate to go out with him. Pennywise didn't know much about dates, but he knew enough to know that the boy had romantic intentions. And, well, that simply wouldn't do.

 _How should I dispose of him? He doesn't deserve a quick death, that's for sure. Perhaps I'll start with his fingers, then eat his toes in front of him. No, that's not good enough._ Pennywise tapped his chin thoughtfully, wondering what kind of death he should give the boy who had dared to ask his Melody out on a date. _I should kill him now, for what he just did._ Pennywise lifted his head, glaring at Randy's disappearing form. Then he shook his head, growling softly. _No, no, his death will have to wait. I'll dispose of him after this so-called "date". I need to form a plan before I attack._ For now, he could focus on his Melody. Pennywise transformed himself into an ant and teleported into Melody's apartment. Her room smelled like lavender.

Melody's gentle voice sounded from the living room. "Want to meet up at the café? I'll whip us up some lunch. It'll be free, I promise." Pennywise, now an ant, crawled into the room to see Melody talking on the phone with who he assumed were her friends. The young girl nodded and hung up. "I'd better get going," she said to herself.

 _Go?_ Why was she leaving? He had just gotten here! Pennywise watched, irritated, as the girl of his dreams packed her things and rushed out the door. _Not even a minute with my angel._ He growled internally. Well, that would all change soon. Soon, she would be his, and he would never leave her side, **ever**. They were meant for each other, he knew, and nothing would keep them apart.

Of course, Pennywise wanted his soulmate to love him, too, and he was certain she would, in time. Even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter. _He_ was the dominant one; even if she hated him, he would never stop loving her, and she would never leave him. He would make sure of it.

Before yesterday, Pennywise had never considered the idea of having a mate. Why would he, when he only lived to destroy others? He was the only one of his kind anyway; therefore there was no point in having a partner. But now he longed to mate with the girl known as Melody Rogers, and spend the rest of his neverending life with her. She was perfect for him. Not only was she beautiful beyond belief, but she also had an intriguing personality, and he was certain she would make a great mother to their pups someday.

As much as Pennywise despised children, he would never harm his own. He hated _humans_ more than anything (except for her, she was the only exception). But he wouldn't mind having his own offspring. Of course, Pennywise knew quite well that he could not reproduce on his own, and that Melody would have to carry their offspring.

Being the only one of his kind, Pennywise wasn't even completely sure he _could_ reproduce. Even if he did, his children would be hybrids; half-human, and half... whatever he was. He wouldn't mind, as long as Melody was the mother.

Pennywise purred as an image of him and Melody appeared in his head. Soon he could begin courting her, and after a few weeks of doing so, they would mate. His purr grew louder as he thought about what her moans would sound like. Their children would be as beautiful as her and as ruthless as him, no doubt.

He couldn't wait.


	4. Sleeping Angel

It was utterly silent. The night sky wrapped around the Earth like a giant blanket, with stars scattered everywhere as if a child had spilled glitter all over it. The trees rustled occasionally as a soft breeze swept by, and not even the owls were awake. Everyone in the town of Derry was asleep.

Well, everyone except Pennywise.

Pennywise never slept. He didn't need to. He would feast for a year, then fall into a deep slumber and hibernate for twenty-seven years, which was the only actual sleep he ever got. Why sleep when he could hunt and ease the everlasting hunger in his stomach? Sleep was a waste of time, if you asked him.

But tonight, Pennywise was glad everyone was asleep. It meant that he could visit his angel and stay with her for a while.

The clown teleported himself into Melody's room to find his beloved sleeping peacefully in her bed, under the covers, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. A small smile was visible on her lips, and her brilliant blue eyes were closed. She looked adorable and stunningly beautiful. Pennywise longed to scoop her up in his arms and take her to his home in the sewers, but it wasn't quite time for that yet.

The clown slowly approached the bed, staying completely silent as to not awaken the girl. He stared down at her for a while, his eyes glowing with adoration as she slept. After watching her for half an hour, amazed by the raw beauty of her, he carefully reached out and stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. Melody shifted, but did not wake.

Pennywise felt a purr rising in his throat. _She truly is the loveliest creature I've ever seen. She'll be a perfect mate, and a great mother._ Pennywise watched her for a bit longer before deciding to take it up a notch. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed and wriggled under the covers beside her, his massive form taking up nearly the entire bed. He wrapped his long, spider-like arms around Melody, pulling her into his chest. Rather than pulling away, the girl snuggled closer to his warmth, letting out a small sigh of content. Pennywise felt his cheeks heat up, and his face turned scarlet. _The things you do to me, my sweet Melody._

He purred and licked her cheek before resting his head on top of hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively and possessively, making sure she couldn't move away. _You are mine, Melody Rogers. Now and forever, until the end of time. Once I claim you, and I will claim you soon, we will never ever part._ He nuzzled her gently, his heart fluttering when she moved closer. The ancient entity closed his eyes, sleeping for the very first time.

He would make sure to do this regularly.


	5. Taking Out The Trash

Melody stood outside her apartment, waiting patiently for Randy to arrive. She had only been waiting for twenty minutes when Randy Williams pulled up in the parking lot. He was driving a fancy sports car, and he rolled down the window and winked at her. "Like my ride?"

Melody wasn't interested in the fact that he had a nice car, but she nodded anyway. She didn't want to be rude. She went to open the door to the passenger seat, but Randy stopped her.

"No, I'll do it." He got out and opened the door for her. Melody thanked him and got in.

While they drove, Randy tried to start a conversation with Melody, but she didn't really feel like talking. She just wanted this date to end as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Randy opened Melody's door for her and escorted her into the building. _This isn't so bad,_ she thought as their waiter led them to their table. He hadn't done anything rude or creepy yet, and Melody was beginning to think that maybe tonight would go smoothly.

She had no idea how wrong she was.

As soon as they sat down, Randy began talking loudly. "So I was thinking after this we could grab some dessert and take a walk. Whaddya think?" Unsure what to say, Melody nodded and stared at her lap. She didn't want to go on a walk with him in the middle of the night, but she wasn't sure how to decline without making him angry. Randy sat back, looking satisfied, and began choosing from the menu. Melody looked down at her own menu. _The grilled steak seems nice, but it's really expensive. Maybe just a salad will do._ When their waiter arrived, Melody opened her mouth to order, but Randy cut her off. "I'll take the twelve-ounce grilled steak, one for me and her." Before Melody could protest, the waiter scribbled down the order and walked away.

Annoyed, she leaned back and placed her hands in her lap. _I can order my own food. Why should he get to decide for me? I have opinions, you know._ "Um, Randy? Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah?" The boy looked up at her. Nervous, Melody said, "I can order for myself. I was going to get a salad. The steak is really expensive."

Randy grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I'm paying. And I already ordered for you, so you might as well deal with it." Now Melody was angry. What gave him the right to make decisions for her? She was perfectly capable of doing things herself. _This is **not** okay. He doesn't own me._

Still, she didn't want to be rude, so Melody just kept her mouth shut and waited until their food came. When the waiter came back, he set down the plates in front of them. Melody stared at her steak. It was _huge_. If she didn't finish it, would it come off as rude? Sighing, Melody lifted her fork and reached over.

"Now just what do you think you're doing?" Surprised, Melody looked up to see Randy glaring at her. "Um... cutting my steak? Is that illegal or something?" Melody wasn't normally a sassy person, but she had the right to stand up for herself. This guy was giving her a headache.

" _I'll_ cut it for you." Without waiting for a response, Randy seized her fork and knife and began slicing the steak. Now Melody was _really_ irritated. Did he think she was incapable of doing anything? _If he does this one more time, I'm leaving._

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the night went smoothly. The steak tasted amazing, and Randy paid for the meal like he promised. Although Melody was still annoyed with him, she was grateful that nothing bad had happened.

But when they went for their walk, Melody regretted ever meeting Randy Williams.

The walk started out smoothly, with the two taking a stroll through the park and talking about school. But when they reached Randy's house, his whole demeanor changed completely.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Randy pushed Melody against the wall and began gripping her thighs. Panic overtook Melody's mind as the teenage boy lifted her shirt, and she opened her mouth to cry out, but he clamped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from shouting. "Shut up." He reached down and began lifting her skirt. Melody started to cry as she realized what he was about to do.

Before the boy could go any further, however, a huge grizzly bear charged out of the woods and went straight for Randy, its eyes glowing with rage. Melody tried to warn Randy but was unable to speak due to his hand over her mouth. The bear opened its jaws and bit down on Randy's shoulder, creating a sickening _crack_. Randy screamed, releasing Melody in the process. He thrashed, trying to break free, but the bear would not relent. It had a firm lock on Randy's shoulder and began shaking the boy violently, causing Randy to cry out in pain.

Melody stumbled back, eyes wide. She wasn't sure whether to run or help her attacker. She knew that there was no way she'd win a fight against a full-grown grizzly bear, but she couldn't stand by and watch Randy get mauled. "Leave him alone! Go away!" She ran forward to help, but the bear just snarled at her and went back to attacking Randy. To Melody's horror, the bear ripped off the boy's arm completely and spat it out. Blood gushed from Randy's shoulder, and he screamed louder. "Someone help! Please help!"

"Stop it!" Melody threw herself between the bear and Randy. To her surprise, the bear actually stopped, staring down at her with narrowed eyes. For some reason, it didn't attack her. It just watched her, as if debating whether or not it should kill her too.

Randy attempted to crawl away, still sobbing because of his missing arm, but the bear caught this movement and lunged past Melody, biting down on Randy's leg. Before Melody could do anything to stop the bear, it turned and charged into the woods, dragging Randy behind it. The boy screamed and thrashed, but his attempts to free himself were pointless. Melody watched, horrified, as Randy Williams disappeared into the darkness of the forest. She would never see him again.


	6. Getting Rid Of The Problem

The bear stomped deeper into the forest, ignoring the cries of his victim, who was now missing an arm and part of his leg. The massive grizzly bear kept moving until they were out of earshot from the rest of the town. He dropped the boy, who immediately tried to crawl away, but the bear slammed a heavy paw on top of him, effectively trapping Randy beneath him.

**"Hiya, Randy."**

The boy froze. He slowly turned his head to look up at the bear, confusion, fear, and dread written all over his face. "D-did you just talk?"

The bear laughed. It _laughed_. It started out as a high-pitched, raspy laugh, then become deeper and more demonic. **"What's the matter? Never seen a bear talk before?"** Then all of a sudden the grizzly bear began to change shape. Its thick fur melted into pale white skin, and it became a bit less muscular and leaner. Tufty ginger hair sprouted from the top of its head, and its ears became shaped like a human's. When the bear finished, it was no longer a bear, but instead, a rather terrifying clown wearing a silk Victorian suit and smelled like trash and shit. **"That's because they can't! At least, not _normal_ ones. Hey, Randy! I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown!"** The clown bowed, grinning widely. Randy just stared up at him, confused and shocked. He was trying to process what had just happened.

"Y-you're a clown? How'd you do that? Why'd you attack me?" The boy scrambled to his feet, staring at Pennywise with wide eyes. "What did I ever do to you? And how the hell did you turn into a bear?"

The clown giggled. **"I attacked you because you assaulted my dear Melody! I saw what you did."** Suddenly the clown's smile faded and was replaced with a dark expression. His eyes turned from yellow to a dark orange-red. **"You tried to force her into mating with you. I could not allow such a thing. Melody is _MINE_ and _ONLY MINE. Only I can look at her, let alone touch her. You, pathetic human, must die for what you've done._** **"** The clown lunged forward and seized Randy by the throat, lifting him into the air. The boy struggled for air, now terrified.

"I'm sorry!" he sputtered. "I didn't know she was in a relationship! She agreed to go out with me! I'll never touch her again, I swear! Just let me go!" The clown chuckled at the boy's pathetic cries. **"Even if you hadn't tried to mate with her, I still would have killed you. You tried to court her, and for that, you must pay."** With that, the clown opened his mouth and sunk his long fangs into the boy's neck. Randy didn't even get the chance to scream before Pennywise ripped his throat out. Blood spurted out of the teenager's neck and splattered across Pennywise's face and suit, not that he cared.

Pennywise wasn't even interested in eating his victim. Instead, he released his grip on the boy's neck, letting him crumple to the ground. Randy Williams attempted to speak, but all that came out was blood. He coughed and sputtered for a few seconds before going limp.

Randy Williams was dead. Pennywise's work was done.


	7. Meeting The Clown

A month had passed since the disappearance of Randy Williams. After that night, Melody was too afraid to go outside past seven p.m. She considered herself lucky that the bear hadn't taken her as well.

More and more people were going missing every day, especially children, and Melody was terrified. What if she was next? Was the _bear_ the one making people disappear, or was that just bad luck, what had happened to Randy? She wasn't sure.

Melody had just started recovering from the traumatic experience of watching someone die right in front of her when something worse happened. Something far, far worse.

She was minding her own business, reading a book in her bedroom when suddenly the pages went blank. It was as if all the words had just been erased from the pages. Melody turned a page. It was blank. She frowned and flipped to the next page. It was blank, too.

 _What the hell?_ She closed the book and looked at the cover. It had also disappeared. The book no longer had chapters, a title, or even page numbers. It was just an empty book.

Confused and a bit scared, Melody put the book back on its shelf and tried to think about how that had happened. Was she seeing things? Was she dreaming, perhaps? Melody took the book back out and opened it. It looked normal again. She furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. _Am I going crazy?_

Then she heard a faint _drip_. Melody looked up and almost screamed.

Written on her bedroom wall in what she hoped was just red marker were the words:

_**Hi, Melody!** _

And beneath it:

_**You look so cute when you're scared!** _

Melody backed away, her eyes wide. Was this some sort of prank? That _was_ red marker, wasn't it? She hoped so. Melody took a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Someone's just trying to scare me. Probably Ryan. He usually does this kind of thing._ "Ryan! Stop messing with me!"

Then out of the blue, another message appeared.

_**It isn't Ryan who's doing this, sweetheart! It's me, Pennywise the Dancing Clown!** _

Melody's eyes went wider. Now she was really, truly afraid. Messages didn't just appear out of nowhere. _I must be going crazy. Or maybe I'm having a nightmare. Yeah, that must be it. Alright, time to wake up. Come on, Melody._ She paced around, waiting to open her eyes and find herself in her bed and realize it was all a dream. But that didn't happen. Of course not. Because the universe just _had_ to make the worst possible thing happen right then.

A clown appeared in her room. A tall, muscular, absolutely terrifying clown who looked like he would be able to kill her just by smiling.

Melody screamed and stumbled back. The clown was tall, taller than her, and had messy orange hair that stuck up all over the place. He had a rather large forehead and pale white skin as if he'd jumped into a pit of flour. His nose and lips were cherry-red, and he wore a puffy silk suit. He also smelled like a sewer, and Melody wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The clown tilted his head to the side and grinned at her. It was a childish, gleeful grin, complete with two bunny-like teeth and sparkling blue eyes. The clown took a deep bow. **"Hello there, my dear, my sweet, my adorable Melody. We meet at last! The pleasure is all mine."**

Melody stared jaw agape at the clown for a few minutes. How did he get inside her house? How did he know her name? Was this some sort of sick joke?

She cleared her throat. "U-um, how did you get inside my house? Did someone hire you to scare me? Was it Ryan?"

The clown chuckled. **"None of this is a prank, darling! It's all real. I've been watching you for months."** Suddenly the clown took a step forward, a strand of drool falling from his lips. **"You fascinate me, my dear. No human has ever caught my attention the way you have."**

She backed away, frightened. "G-get out of my house. Before I call the police." She went to grab her phone, but the clown snatched it and crushed it in his hand. Melody stared in shock as he dropped the shattered remains onto the floor. **"You won't be needing that. They won't believe you anyway."**

Melody decided to make a run for it. She quickly slipped out the door and ran downstairs as fast as she could. Chuckles echoed in her ears, and she ran faster.

 _I have to tell the police._ Before she could reach the front door, the clown suddenly appeared in front of her, preventing her from escaping. Melody stopped, staring at him. _How did he do that?_

 **"Where are you going?"** the clown asked. He tilted his head. **"Do you really think the police can help you? My dear, precious, adorable, sweet little Melody, _no one_ can help you escape from me. You're mine."** She shrieked as the stranger grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. **"Your fear smells delicious, my sweet. But don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."**

"Let me go!" She screamed and kicked, trying to break free, but the clown's grip was like iron. There was no way she could escape. "What do you want with me? Who even are you?"

He chuckled. **"My name is Pennywise! And I want YOU, my dear. Your heart, your mind, your body, your _soul_. Everything about you drives me crazy."** He leaned down and sniffed her hair, causing her to flinch. **"Mmm. Strawberry."**

 _I have to get away. This man is crazy!_ She struggled more, and Pennywise sighed. **"Fine. I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way. In time, you'll learn to behave."** Before Melody could ask what he meant, the clown grabbed a nearby vase and hit her over the head, rendering her unconscious. The last thing she heard was a creepy giggle before everything went black.


	8. New Home, New Life

Melody woke to find herself in a sewer. A dark, disgusting, smelly, wet sewer. She had no idea why she was there or how she'd gotten there. The only thing she remembered was getting hit over the head with a vase and blacking out.

 _What happened?_ Melody closed her eyes and tried to remember. _I was in my room, reading a book, when the words suddenly disappeared. I remember that. And then a message appeared on my wall. And... what happened after that?_ She thought harder. _There was a terrifying clown. He crushed my phone and hit me with a vase._ Now she remembered. Pennywise, or whatever his name was, had kidnapped her. But why?

The strange clown's words echoed in her ears. _I want YOU, my dear. Your heart, your mind, your body, your **soul**. Everything about you drives me crazy._

Okay, so, apparently this clown had an obsession for her. But why her, of all people? She wasn't special. She was just boring, ordinary, plain Melody. And why would he kidnap her? _I have to tell the police._ She searched her pockets for her phone before remembering that the clown had crushed it. She facepalmed. How had he done that, anyway? _I guess I'll have to escape on my own. Hopefully, Sadie will swing by my house, notice I'm missing, and tell the police._ Sadie often visited Melody to invite her to lunch or picnics, and Melody never left her home without telling at least one of her friends, so perhaps she'd realize something was wrong and try to find her.

Then a horrible realization struck Melody like a bolt of lightning. No one in Derry _cared_ when someone went missing. Why would she be any different? _What if no one notices I'm gone? Hardly anyone cares when children disappear, and they care even less when adults go missing. Will my friends even realize I'm gone?_ She pushed the thought away. She had to believe that someone would search for her. _I have to believe that they'll find me. They wouldn't just forget that I ever existed._

**"Oh, finally, you're awake! You had me worried that I had accidentally killed you."**

Melody spun around. The same clown who'd kidnapped her was sitting a few feet away with his legs crossed, grinning at her in a cute yet creepy way. His sharp bunny-like teeth stuck out over his bottom lip, and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. **"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling? I didn't mean to hit you so hard."**

Melody stood up and backed away, but something was keeping her from moving any farther than three feet. She looked down to see metal shackles on her ankles, each one connected to a long metal chain that was attached to a thick pipe. The chain was thin and light, like it could be broken easily. But Melody knew better than that. _It's not easy to break chains, even thin ones. He wouldn't have made it that easy for me to escape._ "Why did you kidnap me? What do you want?"

The clown chuckled. **"I already told you. I want you, darling. And now that I finally have you, we can start our new lives together."** He scooted closer to her, a strand of drool falling from his lips. _Gross._ **"I've been watching you for months. Your beauty is unlike any other human I've ever seen before, and that's saying a lot, coming from me. I love you, my dear, sweet Melody. I want you by my side for eternity. I want you to be my mate."**

Melody held up a hand. "Wait, hold on, pause. What do you mean by 'mate'? Who are you, exactly? And you've been _stalking_ me?"

The clown giggled again. **"I wouldn't call it stalking. I'd call it... observing. Yes, I've been observing you. And to answer your first question, I'm not human, sugarcake. I am the Eater of Worlds! I am not mortal like you are."**

Melody stared at him for a few seconds. "So you're basically a god? How is that even possible?"

Pennywise grinned at her. **"When it comes to me, dear, anything is possible! I can alter reality, sugarcake. I can change my form to whatever I like. I feed off of humans' fear, especially children's! I'm immortal! I can't die, not of old age, or wounds. I've lived on this Earth long before humans did. In fact, I've been around longer than the universe itself!"** The clown suddenly stopped and looked at her. **"Hmm. I'll need to find a way to make you immortal, too. Can't have you dying, no, that won't do at all."** He tapped his chin, thoughtfully, staring at her.

Melody's head was spinning. _Oh my God. He's the one making kids disappear. But I thought it was the bear... wait, he can change into any form?_ "Were you the bear that killed Randy Williams?"

Pennywise nodded. **"Yes, I certainly did. He deserved it, the piece of filth. Trying to touch what's _MINE_."** He growled loudly. **"I should have given him a more painful death."**

Melody stared at him, wide-eyed. _I need to get away from this monster._ "Why did you kill him? He didn't have to die!"

Pennywise tilted his head, wearing a confused expression. **"Didn't you want him to pay for what he tried to do to you?** **Didn't you want to make him suffer?"**

"No!" Melody exclaimed. "Yes, what he did was wrong, but you didn't have to _kill_ him for it! How could you murder someone and not feel pity?" The entity laughed. **"Sugarcake, I've killed more people than you can count. It's natural for me. Soon, you'll kill people too."**

"No! I'm not going to hurt anyone! Just let me go, and I promise I won't tell anyone about you," Melody pleaded. Pennywise's eyes turned yellow-gold and he growled. **"No. Now that I finally have you to myself, I'm not letting you go. I love you, Melody. We are meant for each other."** He suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Melody yelped and started to thrash, but his grip was like iron. **"Soon, my dear, you will love me as much as I love you and we will many, many babies together. Won't that be nice?"**

"Let go of me, you freak!" Melody struggled, but to no avail. Pennywise just growled and tightened his grip. **"If you keep squirming, I'll take you now."**

As soon as those words left his mouth, Melody froze. She didn't want to lose her virginity, especially not to this thing. Pennywise smiled down at her and patted her head. **"Good girl."**

Melody glared at him. She wasn't a dog. She wanted to snap at him, but something told her that it wouldn't end well if she did. So she kept her mouth shut, instead staring at her hands. _I need to think of a plan to escape._

 _Oh! I know!_ "But all my belongings are still in my house. Can't I go get them?" She hoped he would fall for it and take off the chains so she could make a break for it, but he wasn't fooled. The clown shook his head, growling. **"You don't need your belongings. I can give you whatever you want with a snap of my fingers. Like this!"** He held his fingers out in front of her and snapped them, making her flinch. An apple appeared in thin air and landed in his palm. He held it out in front of her. **"Hungry, little one?"**


End file.
